


Waya’s Clinic for Emotionally (and Sexually) Retarded Go Geniuses

by ksatriabawangmerah



Series: A Million Lights [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love and sexual problems, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksatriabawangmerah/pseuds/ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Apa dosa Waya di kehidupan sebelumnya, hingga ia menjadi klinik curhat gratisan bagi para jenius go yang super idiot dalam hal asmara?Side story pada universe Kelopak Wisteria Kering
Relationships: Isumi Shinichirou/Yang Hai, Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira
Series: A Million Lights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Love Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pertama, Shindou curhat karena cemburu Touya mengabaikannya demi kuliah dan orang lain. Berikutnya, Touya melabraknya karena curiga perkara kedekatannya dengan Shindou. Kenapa Waya harus mendapatkan nasib begini?

Waya menyukai Shindou, sayang bahkan. Sebagai teman, tentu, atau selebih-lebihnya sebagai adik. Apa yang tidak bisa ia suka dari Hikaru? Ia selalu bersemangat dan ceria, heboh, berisik, tidak tahu sopan-santun, tukang telat, berpikiran pendek, agak bodoh...

Oke, kelihatannya yang belakangan disebutkan itu adalah semua sifat buruknya. Tapi justru semua kelemahan itu kan yang membuat Hikaru menjadi menarik? Itu membuatnya kelihatan manusiawi dan lebih dapat dijangkau ketimbang si super-komputer Touya Akira, yang sepertinya merupakan salah satu versi robot artificial intelligence edisi awal yang hanya diprogram untuk go, go, go.

Bukan cuma Waya pastinya, yang terpikat oleh si bola bekel kuning itu. Tapi juga nyaris seluruh dunia go, setidaknya yang tidak merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh bocah itu. Shindou lumayan popular, ia memperhatikan. Tidak seperti Isumi yang digandrungi para wanita dewasa, atau Touya Akira yang dipuja gadis muda dan dihormati kaum intelektual, tapi ia punya fanbase yang lumayan kuat di kalangan pria dewasa. Bukan pria pedofil (selain Ogata), maksudnya. Entah mengapa, sepertinya ke manapun Shindou pergi, entah ke taman atau klub go, pasti ada saja kakek-kakek dan paman-paman yang meminta tanda tangan—atau lebih parah, mengucek-ngucek rambut dan adu mulut dengannya dengan sikap yang familiar. Seminarnya selalu penuh pengunjung. Dan mereka selalu membicarakan Shindou dengan nada yang unik—campuran antara kekaguman, kebanggaan, dan rasa sayang, seperti layaknya pada anak atau cucu.

Yang agak aneh, sepertinya, mengingat Shindou tak bisa menjaga hubungan baik dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Yep, Waya menyayangi Shindou. Sebagai teman, sekali lagi ia harus tekankan, karena rasanya belakangan ia merasa ada aura-aura kebencian yang aneh setiap kali ia dekat-dekat sahabatnya itu. Yang sepertinya datang dari seorang ... uh, sebaiknya Waya tidak membiarkan pikirannya merambah ke sana.

Tapi, sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Shindou, ada kalanya ia merasa kesal dengan sahabatnya itu. Tidak, ini bukan karena ia iri dengan perhatian yang diterima Shindou, atau prestasi yang diukir bocah itu. Ini masalah lain.

“Akira membatalkan lagi janji main go denganku,” kata Shindou seraya merebahkan kepalanya di meja, entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam bulan ini saja. “Katanya mau bikin PR... Menyebalkan sekali!”  
Diam-diam Waya meringis dalam hati. Untuk dua hal: Shindou yang muram bak layang-layang yang putus talinya dan tersangkut di pohon, serta nama depan rivalnya yang ia ucapkan dengan begitu enteng.

“Ya wajarlah, ia sedang banyak kerjaan,” balas Isumi, tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel. Belakangan ia begitu terus, pastinya sedang pacaran dengan seseorang yang ada di daratan. “Dia kan mahasiswa sekarang,” ia menunjuk hal yang semua orang tahu.

“Tapi kan tidak seharusnya ia mengabaikanku!” seru Shindou, mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. “Aku ini rivalnya, rivalnya! Seharusnya aku mendapat prioritas ketimbang tugas apapun yang ia dapat dari kampus bodohnya itu!” ia bersikukuh dengan logika khas-Shindou yang sama sekali tidak logis.

“Kampus yang kaubilang bodoh itu Todai,” tunjuk Waya.

“Lalu?” lawan bicaranya mengendikkan bahu, dengan ketidakpedulian yang sama seperti dulu ia mengatakan apa bedanya Dan atas dengan Dan bawah. “Apa pentingnya coba, dia mengurusi struktur bahasa dalam literatur klasik? Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan go?”

Yah, kalau dibilang begitu sih...

“Kan tidak harus juga, seorang go-pro hanya punya satu minat. Kau sendiri suka sepakbola,” Isumi menggunakan pola argumen khasnya kalau bicara dengan Shindou: _counter-attack._

“Hei! Sepakbola itu hobiku dari dulu sebelum kenal go! Dan kita tidak bicara tentang aku di sini! Kita bicara tentang Akira! Akira! Dia itu kan dari dulu cuma meributkan go, go, go! Lalu satu saat dia mendadak merasa kalau dia jatuh cinta dengan literatur klasik, dan meninggalkan go! Ini seolah-olah dia berselingkuh!”

Waya dan Isumi saling pandang.

“Jadi intinya, kau cemburu?”

“Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Aku cuma kesal! Sebagai rivalnya, aku jelas merasa terhina! Dia merebut Meijin, lantas langsung pergi begitu saja. Dia bahkan tidak peduli aku mengalahkannya di Turnamen Honinbou, malah sekarang terus saja membenamkan diri di buku-bukunya! Dan tidak satupun membahas kifu!”

Kadang Waya tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus membalas Shindou.

“Yah, kalau begitu kan lebih enak. Kau bisa merebut setidaknya satu gelar tahun ini, kalau dia tidak ada kan?”

Mungkin itu kalimat yang salah ia ucapkan, karena Shindou tampak tersinggung. “Maksudnya, aku tidak mungkin dapat gelar kalau ada Akira?”

“Eh, bukan begitu...”

“Hah! Kau harus telan ucapanmu, Waya!” seru Shindou dengan berapi-api, entah bagaimana mendapatkan kembali tekadnya dan bangkit dengan aura menyala-nyala. “Tahun ini aku pasti akan merebut Honinbou!”

.

Shindou kalah 4-3 dalam pertandingan perebutan Honinbou tahun itu.

.

“Aku memang bodoh dan tak berguna,” ia menyurukkan kepalanya lagi di meja restoran _fast food_ yang kerap mereka datangi. “Akira bilang aku ceroboh sekali waktu berusaha menjebak Kuwabara dalam tangga, padahal seharusnya aku bisa memotong areanya jika aku pakai hane.”

Waya jelas tidak bisa mengkritik permainan Shindou, yang menurutnya sangat brilian. Ia hanya kalah 1,5 moku dari si tua Kuwabara pada pertandingan penentuan yang diadakan minggu lalu. Weekly Go membahas strategi Shindou yang menurut para kritikus tidak hanya sangat licin, tetapi juga sangat tidak terduga dan revolusioner.

“Jangan pikirkan omongan Touya, dia kan kalah 3,5 moku darimu waktu final.”

“Iya, tapi itu karena dia bergadang sampai malam untuk membuat paper. Kalau dia tidak ada tugas kuliah, pasti dia yang menantang Kuwabara, bukan aku!”

Shindou sedang krisis kepercayaan diri, yep, itu pasti. Siapa yang tidak, jika sekarang perhatian dunia sedang terarah pada satu Touya Akira. Yep, sang pangeran emas dunia go, yang tak hanya berhasil merebut Meijin dari kakak seperguruannya yang telah memegang gelar itu selama tiga tahun, tetapi juga menjadi peringkat tiga lulusan terbaik di SMA elit Kaio, sekaligus berhasil masuk Tokyo Daigaku dengan nilai terbaik di fakultasnya. Dengar-dengar, pemuda yang juga menguasai tiga bahasa selain Jepang itu juga terpilih menjadi delegasi Jepang untuk semacam konferensi UN dalam rangka meningkatkan kesadaran remaja untuk menanggulangi penyalahgunaan narkoba atau apalah, yang jelas sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan go.

Siapa dulu yang bilang kalau Touya Akira adalah robot yang hanya terprogram untuk main go?

.

* * *

.

Pada pertemuan mereka berikutnya, Shindou membawa masalah baru.

“Akira jalan dengan Ashiwara,” katanya dengan mendung menggayut di atas kepalanya. “Apa mungkin mereka pacaran, Wayaaaaa?”

Jika tidak karena isinya, pasti Waya sudah habis-habisan menertawai Shindou yang merengek bak anak usia lima tahun.

“Akira pasti lebih suka Ashiwara,” lanjut Shindou muram. “Mereka kenal dari sejak Akira masih kecil. Dia pintar, dia juga lulusan Todai... Mereka pasti punya banyak kesamaan...”

Eh?

“Memangnya Ashiwara lulusan Todai?” Nah, ini berita baru bagi Waya.

Shindou mengangguk. “Tahun 2003, jurusan Matematika. Akira yang cerita.”

Wah, ia tak pernah tahu Ashiwara pintar. Maksudnya, tampangnya kan seperti itu...

Tunggu sebentar.

“Memangnya kau tahu dari mana mereka pacaran?”

“Akira tidak datang ke salon kemarin, padahal ia ada janji main go denganku. Kemarin kan Sabtu, dia mana ada kelas! Nah, waktu kutanya, mukanya merah. Lalu waktu ia pergi ke toilet, aku mengodok saku jaketnya. Ada dua tiket bioskop! Film horor, padahal Akira kan paling benci film horor! Pasti ia berkencan dan pasangannyalah yang memilih film horor, makanya ia tidak bisa menolak! Di kelompoknya, yang paling suka film horor kan Ashiwara!”

Ia baru sadar ia sedikit menganga, ketika ia merasa mulutnya kering.

“Mana ada alasan begitu!” serunya kesal. Serius deh, Shindou dan logikanya... Apa cowok ini meninggalkan otaknya di atas goban?

Tidak, ia tidak akan mulai mempertanyakan mengapa bisa-bisanya Shindou merasa berhak mengecek saku Touya seolah dia pacarnya. Atau lebih parah: mengapa Shindou begitu posesif dengan Touya hingga memandang begitu tinggi kencan main go mereka setiap Sabtu malam di salon Touya. Bocah ini jelas punya masalah dengan definisi ‘rival’.

“Tapi masuk akal kan?” Shindou bersikukuh. “Ashiwara memanggil Akira dengan nama depan! Plus ia sering sekali mengantar-jemput Akira ke kampus, ke Ki-In, ke mana-mana!”

“Bisa jadi ia jalan dengan orang lain...,” komentar Waya, yang kalau mau jujur sepertinya sama sekali tak bisa meredakan kegalauan Shindou.

“Siapa? Akira mana punya teman lain! Aku sudah pernah ketemu orang yang satu sekolah dengannya waktu SMA, katanya dari SMP juga dia tidak punya teman.”

“Itu kan waktu SMA. Mungkin beda, sekarang kan dia mahasiswa...”

“Apalagi. Kata Akira, mahasiswa di kampusnya itu cenderung soliter.”

Wah, Shindou pakai kata kelas tinggi. Pasti ini pengaruh Touya.

“Fansnya atau ceweknya, mungkin?”

“Mana mungkin Akira berani jalan sama cewek, gelap-gelapan di bioskop! Pasti dia bakal dibunuh Touya-sensei! Lagipula, aku yakin dia cuma mau jalan sama orang yang kemampuan go-nya minimal tiga dan di bawah dia, empat dan-lah paling tidak. Cewek yang minimal Dan-5 dan usianya di bawah 40 di Ki-In cuma ada duapuluh tiga orang, aku sudah mengecek. Delapan sudah menikah atau bertunangan, lima sudah punya pacar, empat orang masih di bawah umur, dua orang lesbian, tiga sudah punya cucu, dan satu sisanya aseksual.”

“Siapa yang bilang soal syarat minimal Dan-5? Kalau soal kemampuan go, Nase juga baru-baru ini merebut Jyudan wanita dan Gosei wanita walau baru Dan 4... Padahal dia baru dua tahun jadi pro."

“Nase itu teman kita. Mana ada dia mau jalan sama Akira, bisa-bisa nanti kepalanya putus kaugigit.”

“Kenapa jadi aku?” _Apa bukan _kau_ yang seharusnya Nase takuti, Shindou?_

“Aaaahhh, pokoknya Nase teman kita, jadi dia tidak mungkin jalan sama Akira, titik.”

Waya tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

“Kalau Akira pacaran dengan Ashiwara, aku pasti bakal terus diabaikan...,” ia masih melanjutkan, kali ini terdengar sangat masygul. “Bagaimana kalau Ashiwara bilang Akira tidak boleh dekat-dekat cowok lain? Atau lebih parah: bagaimana jika ia membuat Akira membatalkan jadwal main go tiap Sabtu denganku, karena Sabtu malam mereka ada janji kencan?”

“Daripada begitu, kenapa kau tidak langsung saja bilang padanya kalau kau suka dia?”

Mata Shindou membelalak dengan begitu komikal hingga rasanya ia ingin melempar sepatunya ke muka Shindou.

“Si-siapa bilang aku ... su-suka Akira?” suaranya terdengar bergetar.

“Sudah jelas kan? Kau cemburu ia kuliah lagi, kau cemburu ia dekat-dekat orang lain... Intinya kau ingin memonopoli Touya.”

“Ta-tapi... aku ... aku...”

“_‘Bukan gay’?_” mata Waya memicing. “Telat, Shindou. Aku sudah tahu kau ada perasaan dengan Touya sejak kau masih insei. Ck, jangan kata aku, seisi Ki-In juga tahu! Mungkin kau bisa punya lebih besar kesempatan untuk _discreet_ kalau kau tidak terang-terangan mengejarnya.”

Shindou—oh Kami, berkatilah jiwanya—masih punya keberanian untuk menunduk. Rona merah tampak di wajahnya. “Kau ... tidak masalah?”

Astaga. “Kalau aku punya masalah dengan itu, aku takkan bersahabat dengan Isumi!”

“Isumi?”

Waya benar-benar harus menahan diri melawan godaan untuk menuangkan colanya ke kepala Shindou. “Isumi sudah setahun berpacaran dengan Yang Hai. Masa kau tidak tahu?”

Mata Shindou kembali membelalak. Kali ini ia bahkan serasi dengan rahangnya yang menggantung terbuka.

“Dia kan tidak menyembunyikannya!” entah kenapa, Waya yang sekarang merasa frustrasi. Di luar goban, ia tahu Shindou bukan bola lampu yang terang, tapi ini keterlaluan! “Dia kan sering cerita Yang Hai begini-begitu, sering bulak-balik China untuk ketemu Yang Hai, sering menelepon atau meng-sms Yang Hai di depan kita... Oh, dia bahkan pernah mengajaknya bertemu kita. Ingat tidak, waktu dia ada pertandingan Tengen tahun lalu?”

“Uh, aku juga selalu bicara tentang Akira, dan Akira bukan pacarku, jadi...”

Oh, Kami...

“Jangan-jangan kau juga baru sadar kalau kau suka Akira?”

“Uh...”

Serius, adakah akhir bagi kebodohan sahabatnya itu? Dan ia disebut-sebut sebagai jenius!

“Intinya, kalau kau suka, sebaiknya kau segera bilang! Touya Akira-mu itu popular, tahu! Nanti kau keburu keduluan orang lain!”

“Percuma. Dia kan sudah punya Ashiwara.”

“Oh, aku yakin mereka tidak pacaran, tenang saja,” Waya mencolek saus dengan _french fries_-nya. Lebih baik menanggapi Shindou dengan santai, karena kalau tidak, rasanya ia bisa gila.

“Dari mana kau tahu? Sudah kubilang...”

“Kalau mereka pacaran, Saeki pasti tahu. Lagipula, Ashiwara sudah punya cewek.”

“Masa?”

“Serius! Saeki bilang padaku bulan lalu.”

“Apa bukan ceweknya ini semacam kedok? Maksudku, itu biasa terjadi, kan?”

_Maksudmu seperti kau dan cewek teman masa kecilmu itu? Siapa namanya? Fuji-sesuatu?_

“Aku tidak yakin Ashiwara sejahat itu,” ujar Waya kalem. “Lagipula, ia mau menyembunyikan dari siapa? Kita semua _open-minded_ di sini.”

“Oh, mana kutahu? Dia takut dipecat dari kelompok Touya, misalnya...”

“Ah, aku yakin Touya-sensei adalah yang paling _open-minded_,” tunjuk Waya. Mana mungkin tidak, kalau anaknya sudah jelas-jelas gay begitu? Bukan bermaksud ber-stereotip atau apa, tapi kalau mau jujur, awalnya Waya selalu menunggu-nunggu kapan saatnya Touya akan mulai mengenakan gaun ke pertandingan. Tapi rupanya hanya penampilan luar Touya saja yang feminin, ia sepenuhnya maskulin di dalam. Atau begitu menurut lawan-lawannya yang ia bantai habis di atas goban.

Bukan juga mengatakan kalau cewek tidak bisa kejam di atas goban, sih. Nase contohnya. Cewek yang baru dua tahun menjadi pro itu sudah memamerkan taringnya dengan meraih dua gelar wanita. Ia belum berhasil menghancurkan barikade para pro yang lebih senior di turnamen 7 Titel sih, tapi menurut Shindou, dengan kemampuannya, tinggal tunggu waktu sebelum Nase berhasil memasuki Liga. Yang jelas, patut Waya akui, belakangan ia harus mengandalkan keberuntungan kalau mau melawan Nase.

Huh, intinya kalau dia mau bilang Touya pasti gay karena dia lebih feminin dari Nase, pasti ia akan dibunuh Isumi, yang paling benci dengen stereotip. Atau Shindou, yang bersikukuh bahwa Touya adalah cowok paling jantan di matanya, berhubung kriteria ‘jantan’ menurutnya dinilai dari kemampuan seseorang untuk menundukkannya di atas goban. Terserahlah. Intinya, sepertinya ia harus menyudahi rentetan pikirannya di sini.

"Kalau kau suka, segera tembak dia! Kalian kan sahabat, seharusnya tidak sulit dong berkomunikasi?" tegas Waya, ingin segera menyudahi topik ini dan pulang ke rumah. Pacaran, main game... Serius, ada banyak urusan yang lebih penting ketimbang mengurusi kecemburuan Shindou pada Ashiwara.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa Touya suka padaku... Atau bahkan apa dia benar-benar gay..."

Waya sungguh tidak tahan lagi.

"Kok kau pakai mempertanyakan dia gay atau tidak, sih? Kan kau sendiri yang curiga dia jalan sama Ashiwara, jadi harusnya kau sudah tahu dong..."

"Iya sih, tapi..."

"Tapi apa lagi?"

"Kalau Touya tidak suka, atau merasa terganggu dengan perasaanku, dan ia malah menjauhiku..."

"Hhhhh... Kau tidak tahu sebelum mencoba, kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Aaaah, kebanyakan tapi-tapian, nih! Kau itu kenapa sih? Ke mana Shindou yang biasanya tidak kenal takut? Bersikaplah jantan!" ia menepuk bahu sahabatnya, berusaha memberikan semangat. Tapi orang itu malah tambah masygul, larut dalam pikirannya.

Waya kembali menyeruput minumannya. Karena ini urusan mental dan kepercayaan diri, sepertinya ini memang masalah yang hanya bisa diselesaikan Shindou seorang (atau Touya, kalau entah bagaimana ada keajaiban yang membuat robot itu menaruh perasaan juga pada Shindou dan punya keberanian untuk menyatakan duluan). Kalau melihat situasinya, mungkin tidak lama lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tak usah terlalu ikut campur.

.

* * *

.

Sayangnya, dunia tidak seindah itu. Waya tidak tahu keberuntungan—atau kesialan—apa yang menghantui garis nasibnya, ketika sesudah pertandingan, Touya Akira menunggunya di lobi.

Ia celingukan. Apa Touya menunggu Shindou? Tapi kalau tidak salah, hari ini jadwal Shindou mengajar-tanpa-dibayar di SMP Haze, kan? Dan memang rasanya tidak ada Shindou dalam radius 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

“Waya-san,” salam Akira. “Jika ada waktu, boleh bicara sebentar?”

Nah lho, apa lagi ini?

Waya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sungguh ia ingin menolak, tapi ia tidak punya alasan. Jadi dengan berat hati, ia mengangguk.

Pemuda yang satu setengah tahun lebih muda darinya itu berterima kasih dengan sopan, lantas mengajaknya keluar. Jika Akira berencana merusak harinya entah-dengan-alasan-apa, sebaiknya ia mengompasnya, pikir Waya, jadi ia mengajaknya ke restoran masakan China yang baru dibuka.

“Nah, jadi mau bicara apa?”

“A-anu...”

“Hm?”

“A-anu... A-aku memperhatikan, bahwa kau sangat dekat dengan Hi ... uhm, Shindou...”

Hah, urusan Shindou lagi. Bukan cuma Shindou, rupanya ia juga menarik seorang Touya untuk curhat. Mungkin sebaiknya ia membuka klinik layanan curhat, kalau begini.

“Yah, itu sih sudah dari dulu...”

“Wa-Waya-san, jika aku boleh bertanya, apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Shindou?”

Rahang Waya langsung jatuh lima senti. Jangan katakan...

“A-anu... Mengenai Shindou, anu...”

“Tenang,” tukas Waya langsung pada intinya, “aku bukan gay.”

Mata Akira membelalak, dan mukanya terlihat pucat.

“A-aku tidak...”

“Maksudku, aku tidak memandang Shindou lebih dari sahabat. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya adik. Dia juga masih _single_, jadi kau bisa mengklaim dia sesukamu kalau kau mau.”

Wajah Akira langsung berubah menjadi udang saus Szechuan, persis seperti sepiring masakan panas yang baru diletakkan di hadapan mereka.

“Shindou mempertanyakan hubunganmu dengan Ashiwara, kalau mau jujur,” ujar Waya sambil lalu, mengangkat sumpitnya dan dengan tenang mengambil potongan besar udang dari piring.

“Ashiwara?” wajah di hadapannya tampak kaget.

“Yup. Ia bilang kalian sering jalan bareng, ia rutin mengantarmu ke kampus dan lain sebagainya.”

“Ta-tapi aku tidak jadian dengan Ashiwara! Ashiwara bulak-balik ke kampus untuk kuliah dan bimbingan untuk tesisnya. Kebetulan beberapa jadwalnya bersamaan denganku.”

“Lho, kata Shindou ia sudah lulus?”

“Ashiwara ambil magister. Ini tahun keduanya.”

Magister? Di Todai? Jurusan Matematika? Serius, memangnya Ashiwara sepintar itu?

“Ashiwara belakangan sering menginap di rumah kalau Ayah atau Ogata datang, ia sedang meneliti strategi go untuk bahan tesisnya. Ashiwara kan punya mobil, jadi aku menumpang. Ini cuma masalah kepraktisan, sungguh.” Touya menjelaskan dengan agak panik, meski Waya tidak tahu bagaimana alasan itu bisa membantu kasusnya. Kalau dia bilang begitu ke Shindou, yang ada Shindou bisa malah tambah panas.

Tunggu, mungkin jika ia bisa memanfaatkan ini...

“Kenapa bilang padaku? Bilang sana sama Shindou.”

"Um...," wajah di depannya kembali tertunduk, kelihatan sekali lagi kehabisan kata-kata. Atau malah kehabisan langkah. Mungkin akhirnya Waya tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Touya Akira mati kutu.

Waya kembali memfokuskan diri pada makanannya. Mungkin dia harus memberi sedikit saran atau dorongan, setidaknya membalas budi karena Touya sudah berbaik hati mentraktirnya.

“Sebaiknya kau cepat,” katanya. “Kudengar belakangan Ko Yeong-ha sering berhubungan dengan Shindou lewat chat dan email.” Dua anjing dan kucing itu jadi teman baik sejak Hokuto Cup ketiga, kata Shindou, sejak Ko Yeong-ha tanpa sengaja menggunakan strategi klasik Shuusaku yang jarang orang tahu, dan Shindou baru sadar bahwa cowok Korea sok-antagonis itu sesungguhnya sama fanatiknya terhadap Shuusaku seperti dirinya. Hanya saja, ia terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengakuinya. Touya dan Ko Yeong-ha tidak begitu akrab, jadi mungkin ini bagus untuk memanas-manasi Touya. “Shindou bilang ia sering mengirimkan link situs bokep ke email Shindou. Mereka juga sering chattingan, dan kudengar ia mengundang Shindou ke Pulau Jeju bulan depan.”

Terdengar bunyi ‘krak’, dan begitu ia mengangkat kepala, dilihatnya sumpit Touya patah jadi dua.

.

* * *

.

Masih satu setengah tahun kemudian ketika akhirnya dua makhluk bodoh itu jadian. Awal tahun baru 2006, tepatnya. Waya menjadi saksi ketika dua orang itu datang ke acara pertandingan eksibisi awal tahun baru di balai kota. Bersama.

Shindou dan Touya tidak pernah dipasangkan dalam event apapun, menyusul insiden dua tahun sebelumnya ketika mereka malah bertengkar dan saling teriak di atas panggung. Sebagai Meijin, Touya banyak menerima undangan pertandingan eksibisi awal tahun, tetapi ia selalu menolak entah untuk alasan apa. Alhasil, Shindou yang tengah naik daun dengan dua gelar barunyalah yang menggantikan. Akhirnya seperti inilah pagi mereka: Shindou Honinbou Ouza melawan Isumi Dan-7, dengan Waya sebagai komentator.

Biasanya Touya tidak pernah ikut pada eksibisi atau seminar go apapun yang tidak melibatkan dirinya. Karenanya, sudah menjadi semacam tanda ketika ia mendadak muncul bersama Shindou di pertandingan eksibisi tahun baru, dengan selembar syal biru tua, yang ia tahu sedang dikerjakan Shindou belakangan, melilit leher dan menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Isumi menyodok Waya, yang tanpa sadar sudah cengir-cengir sendiri.

“Ah, Waya! Isumi! Oh, ada Yang Hai!” seru Shindou ceria begitu melihat mereka, dan dengan setengah berlari, menarik Touya untuk mendekat.

Nah, sudah konfirmasi, kalau begitu.

“Selamat pagi, Waya-san, Isumi-san, Yang Hai-san,” Touya memberi hormat dengan sopan. Ia bisa melihat rona merah membayang di wajahnya, setengah tertutup syal.

Waya mengikuti Isumi dan Yang Hai membalas salam Touya, mati-matian menahan diri untuk mengatakan ‘Selamat atas resminya hubungan kalian’ atau semacamnya. Touya, ia tahu, tidak pernah peduli dengan gosip di Ki-In yang jelas-jelas mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya (atau bahkan hubungannya dengan Shindou, yang sudah beredar entah sejak kapan), tapi si bodoh Shindou itu tampaknya berada dalam impresi kalau ia bisa _discreet_, jadi sebenarnya ia masih _in the closet_. Sekejam-kejamnya Waya, ia takkan dengan suka hati membuat sahabatnya sendiri _coming out_ kalau ia sendiri belum siap.

Jadilah akhirnya, setelah acara pertandingan eksibisi, ia terjebak di antara dua pasang merpati di sebuah restoran _fast food._ Waya mengutuk bintangnya, atau kehidupan sebelumnya, atau apapun yang membuatnya menderita karma seperti ini.

Akhirnya, ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk berkomentar, “Jadi, kapan kalian jadian?”

Gerakan Shindou, yang sedang menghapus titik saus di wajah kekasih barunya, terhenti. Senyum di wajah Touya menghilang secepat kilat, dan ia lekas menunduk. Isumi dan Yang Hai berhenti dari obrolan apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan. Pandangan mereka lekas terarah pada Shindou.

Shindou sepertinya sadar ia menjadi pusat perhatian, dan reaksi pertamanya adalah, “Hah? A-apa?”

“Tidak usah pakai berani-berani menyangkal! Siapa juga tahu, sejak kalian masuk ruangan, kalau kalian sudah jadian! Itu syal yang buatanmu, kan?” ia menunjuk lembar biru di leher Touya. “Kalau bukan karena itu bukti lamaranmu, tidak mungkin Touya mau-maunya pakai syal jelek begitu!”

Di luar goban, Shindou selalu mudah diprediksi. “E-enak saja bilang rajutanku jelek! Aku membuatnya mati-matian, tahu!”

Senyum kemenangan tersimpul di wajah Waya. “Ya, karena itu... Ayo cerita!”

“Uh...”

Setelah disudutkan, akhirnya mau juga ia cerita. Shindou mengundang Touya merayakan malam tahun baru di rumahnya, katanya, berhubung ibunya sekarang tinggal sendiri setelah bercerai. Intinya, makan malam berlanjut dengan ngobrol sambil nonton tak jelas, ketiduran sampai petasan tahun baru terdengar, lantas makan mie tahun baru, bergadang main go hingga fajar, dan bersamaan dengan terbitnya matahari, Shindou menyatakan cinta pada Touya.

“Oh begitu?” cengir Waya setelah mendengarkan cerita Shindou selama sekitar setengah jam. “Kau menolak tahun baruan bersama kami, karena rencana menembak Touya toh?”

Shindou langsung merah bak buah bit. Seru sekali memang menggodanya.

“Tapi syukurlah, kalian akhirnya jadian!” seru Isumi. “Selamat, ya...”

“Yep, setelah ... berapa tahun kalian pdkt? Ada sekitar dua tahun?”

“Kalau dihitung sejak Hokuto Cup yang pertama, sekitar tiga setengah tahun?” Isumi berpikir-pikir.

“Hahaha, tidak selama itu kok,” sanggah Shindou, “Paling-paling cuma satu setengah tahun,” jawabnya, yang anehnya mendapat balasan tatapan Touya yang memicing. “Apa? Sejak setelah Turnamen Honinbou kan?”

Touya hanya melambai, seolah menganggap itu tidak penting, walau jelas sekali ada kekesalan di wajahnya.

“Yang jelas ini artinya aku menang taruhan! Ayo bayar, Isumi!” seru Waya girang.

“Eh, taruhan apa?”

“Isumi taruhan kau akan menembak Touya waktu ulang tahunnya, setelah melihat syal yang belum jadi di mejamu. Katanya, kau pasti belajar membuat syal untuk melamar Touya. Nah, aku bilang mana mungkin kau bisa tepat waktu, jadi pasti kau baru menyelesaikannya pada tahun baru! Hehehe, aku benar kan?”

“Jahat betul, menjadikan urusan cinta orang sebagai bahan taruhan,” gerutu Shindou, dengan kesal melihat dua lembar sepuluh ribu yen berpindah dari dompet Isumi ke tangan Waya. “Hah, duapuluh ribu yen? Curang! Aku minta bagian!”

“Apa yang curang? Aku mendapatkannya dengan kemampuanku sendiri,” Waya meleletkan lidah membalas Shindou. “Oke, taruhan selanjutnya. Kapan Shindou kecil kita ini akan kehilangan keperjakaan?”

“Wayaaaaa!”  
  



	2. Sex Problem (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah urusan asmara, sekarang urusan ranjang. Jujur saja Waya tidak mau tahu. Kenapa harus dia, kenapaaaaa?

Kali berikutnya Waya jadi tempat curhatan masalah asmara Shindou-Touya adalah pada awal Februari. Mereka tengah melakukan _study group_ di tempat Morishita-sensei, ketika Waya menyadari ada hal yang sepertinya membebani pikiran Shindou, membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi memecahkan tsumego yang anak insei kelas B saja tahu. Karenanya, tidak aneh jika sepulang _study group,_ Shindou memaksanya bicara empat mata di restoran _fast food_ langganan mereka. Ia menunggu hingga restoran agak sepi, baru dengan malu-malu membuka pembicaraan.

“Waya, kau kan sudah bukan perjaka, ya?”

Minuman yang tengah diteguknya tersembur dengan keras, untungnya mengenai si bodoh itu yang sedang sial berada di hadapannya. 

“Apa sih?” protes Shindou, mengelap cola yang membasahi wajah dan pakaiannya. “Sumpah jorok...”

“Kau yang apa, mendadak tanya-tanya urusan privat!”

“Aku tidak akan tanya kalau tidak penting!”

Menggerundel, Waya ikut mengambil tisu dan mengelap meja, bahkan jika itu hanya sekadar alibi untuk menutupi merah yang membayangi wajahnya. “Ya, aku sudah bukan perjaka. Kenapa memangnya?”

“Uh, minggu depan aku ada pertandingan final Jyudan dengan Akira...”

“Terus hubungannya apa dengan status keperjakaanku?”

“Eh, a-aku...,” ia kelihatan gugup. “A-aku ... uhm, Akira sepertinya memberi kode kalau ia ingin ... uh, melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya...”

Waya mengerjap. “Kalian belum pernah melakukan apa-apa?” Itu mustahil, kan? Mereka sudah sebulan bareng, kalau tak salah? Cowok mana yang tahan tidak melakukan apa-apa kalau sudah resmi jadian? Ditambah, siapapun yang melihat interaksi mereka selama ini pasti mengira mereka sudah frustrasi secara seksual sejak usia 12...

“Eh, belum,” Hikaru menyurukkan diri di kursinya, jelas kelihatan berusaha membuat dirinya sekecil mungkin. Langkah yang sia-sia, pikir Waya. “Uh, hanya sedikit... uhm, _handjob_ dan...”

“Oke, cukup. Aku tidak perlu tahu detail!” ia mengangkat tangan. Sedetik kemudian ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengenyahkan apapun bayangan yang mendadak menyeruak memasuki kepalanya mengenai Hikaru dan Akira ... berdua ... tanpa busana.... Uh, ia menggeleng keras, mengusir gambaran mental itu. “Lantas apa hubungannya dengan final Jyudan?”

“Uhm, jadi... Eh, kami tidak bisa memutuskan siapa yang akan ... eh, anu ... ‘melakukan itu’, jadi itu akan ditentukan lewat pertandingan.”

Mata Waya langsung melebar. “Akira memaksamu jadi pihak penerima kalau kau kalah?” serunya, sementara di dadanya menggolak lagi api kebencian terhadap pacar baru sahabatnya. “Itu per_-bully-_an namanya!”

“Enak saja! Kenapa itu dibilang _bully?_ Sekarang kesempatanku menang melawan Akira sudah jadi 1:2. Aku juga punya kesempatan sama dalam hal ini!”

Betul juga sih, malah kalau mau dibilang, Shindou bisa jadi di atas angin, berhubung ia punya dua gelar sedangkan Touya hanya satu. Tapi tetap saja, kemungkinan Shindou menang di turnamen ketika ia berhadapan langsung dengan Akira selalu lebih kecil ketimbang jika Akira dijegal lawan lain yang jauh lebih berpengalaman—Ogata, contohnya.

“Jadi... Eh, berhubung kau sudah pengalaman, aku ingin minta tips...”

“Kenapa jadi malah minta tips ke aku? Aku kan tidak pernah sama cowok! Sana tanya Isumi!”

“Aku mana berani tanya Isumi? Kau kan sahabatku, Wayaaaaaaa... _Pleaseeeeeee...”_

Waya mengeluh.

“Kenapa tidak coba cari di internet saja, kalau begitu?”

“Akira sudah melakukan itu. Dia masih bingung. Kami kan sama-sama belum berpengalaman...”

“Huh, aku juga tidak...,” gerutu Waya. “Yang jelas, intinya dua: persiapan dan banyak lubrikasi. Kurasa kau juga harus membersihkan ... um, bagian itu dulu. Ada alatnya, deh, kalau tak salah. Dan tarik napas panjang, mungkin?”

“Sakit ya?”

“Mana kutahu! Ya ampun! Tapi bahkan cewek pun sakit untuk pertama kalinya, jadi yang penting kau harus tenang. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau sedikit minum _wine..._”

“Aku masih di bawah umur, Wayaaaaaa...”

“Atau coklat, atau apapunlah. Intinya sesuatu yang membuatmu tenang. Mungkin _ambience_ yang sesuai juga bisa membantu.”

“Ambeien?” Wajah Shindou kelihatan menegang. Mungkin karena ia (dengan bodohnya) menarik hubungan antara arti kata itu dan masalah yang akan ia hadapi. Dalam kondisi biasa, mungkin Waya akan membiarkannya saja. Tapi kali ini ia sedang berperan menjadi kakak yang baik, yang seharusnya memberi petunjuk dalam Sex Talk pertamanya dengan sang adik, bukannya tertawa sadis melihat sang adik ketakutan. Meskipun ia bukan ahlinya, kalau mau jujur. 

_“Ambience!"_ ia membetulkan. "Atmosfer atau suasana lingkungan, maksudnya. Kau tahu: pasang musik yang lembut, penerangan yang redup, dan jangan lupa lilin aromaterapi. Pakai _diffuser _juga oke sih, tapi lilin aromaterapi kelihatan lebih romantis. Ah ya, jangan lupa sprei baru, aku tahu sprei di kamarmu belum dicuci seminggu!” ujarnya sadis yang hanya dibalas kekehan malu Shindou, “Omong-omong, kalian akan melakukannya di mana?”

“Eh?”

“Tidak mungkin di rumahmu kan, ada ibumu. Apa Touya-sensei sedang ada di rumah?”

“Uh, sekarang sih tidak, tapi mereka suka mendadak datang kalau Akira sedang ada pertandingan penting. Aku akan meminta Akira untuk memesankan kamar hotel, kalau begitu...”

“Hati-hati. Jangan sampai ketahuan paparazzi. Kalau bisa kalian masuk hotel dengan penyamaran. Kau juga harus cek barangkali ada kamera tersembunyi. Lebih baik kalau kau beli kacamata infrared dulu atau semacamnya, dan mengecek ruangan sebelum buka baju.”

“Uh, Waya, masa sih seribet itu?”

“Ya mau bagaimana lagi, kalian itu selebriti! Kalian tidak mau kan, besoknya beredar foto atau video mesum soal kalian?”

Shindou mengangguk. Waya sempat melihat ia menulis notes di ponselnya, jadi sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah. Kali itu ia menghela napas dan tersenyum, merasa bangga berhasil memberikan ilmu yang berguna di tahap kedua inisiasi Shindou menuju kedewasaan.

.

* * *

.

Pertandingan final penentuan kursi challenger untuk Turnamen Jyudan diadakan sehari sebelum Valentine, dan baik Shindou maupun Touya kelihatan sangat gugup. Waya, yang tahu duduk persoalannya, mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengakak di hadapan Isumi (dan para wartawan), ketika mereka membahas beberapa langkah yang kelihatan sangat aneh di ruang menonton. Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Shindou 2,5 moku atas Touya, jadi sepertinya nasib Touya sudah ditentukan.

Karenanya, ia sungguh ingin menolak ketika Shindou menghubunginya dua hari sesudahnya, dan seperti biasa meminta mereka bertemu. Tapi ia toh tidak tahan dengan rengekan Shindou di telepon, dan dengan berat hati menyanggupi. Kadang-kadang ia bingung dengan bagaimana bisa Shindou yang terkenal memiliki harga diri tinggi itu bisa menjatuhkan diri sedemikian rupa hingga memakai jurus merengek untuk mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan. Fuku saja tidak pernah begitu. Tapi Shindou hanya sering merengek padanya, jadi ya sudahlah.

Sebagai kakak yang baik, ia berjalan gontai ke restoran yang ditunjuk Shindou. Kali ini bukan restoran _fast food_, melainkan restoran sushi kelas atas. Mengajaknya makan di restoran sushi untuk merayakan keberhasilannya memperjakai (memerawani?) Touya? Hahaha, dasar Shindou. Apa ini ucapan terima kasih?

Begitu pelayan mengantarnya ke meja Shindou, ia tak heran melihat Shindou sudah duduk di sana, ditemani Touya. Hm, mungkin ia juga mengundang Isumi? Karenanya ia sungguh heran, karena begitu ia duduk, Touya langsung cepat-cepat pamit.

“Lho, mau ke mana dia?” tanya Waya. Tapi Shindou tak menjawab, justru mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan di atas kepala dan menyembah.

“Waya, aku butuh bantuanmu,” ujarnya merana.

“Heh?”

“Aku butuh tips untuk bertahan lebih dari semenit.”

Semenit? Gir di kepala Waya langsung berputar. Bertahan dalam hal apa yang membuat Shindou merasa begitu depresi hingga menghubunginya pada hari libur di kala seharusnya ia asyik bergulung di atas tempat tidur dengan kekasihnya? Bukan hanya itu, bahkan kekasih yang disebutkan pun menemaninya untuk bertemu Waya, tetapi bukannya tetap tinggal, malah langsung kabur?

Oh, apakah... _Oh!_

Astaga. Ini masalah penting, kalau begitu.

“Uh, tenang, Shindou. Ini kali pertama kalian melakukannya, kan? Uh, bukan berarti Touya tidak puas lalu akan langsung ... uh, memutuskanmu atau apa kan?”

“Tidak!” Shindou kelihatan ngeri, seolah apa yang dikatakan Waya adalah hal yang paling hina. “Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu pada Akira!”

Heh, ‘aku’? Jangan katakan...

“Shindou, kau...” ia tidak bisa bilang ‘apa akhirnya kau yang di bawah?’ Mereka memang nyaris berbagi semua masalah, tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa bicara sevulgar itu. Apalagi di tempat umum.

Tunggu. Sebenarnya mereka sudah bicara lebih vulgar dari ini, kan?

Shindou menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangan, matanya membelalak, campuran antara kaget dan takut. Sepertinya ini salah satu momen yang sangat sering terjadi ketika ia lagi-lagi kelepasan omong.

“Jadi, Touya...”

Jawaban atas kecurigaan Waya adalah tangan Shindou yang kembali terkatup di atas kepalanya. “Waya, kumohon jangan tanya detail soal teknis. Intinya, kau tahu kan?”

Pantas saja Touya langsung kabur, kalau begitu. Tapi mengumpankan sang obyek penderita untuk masalah subyek pelaku? Ia tak menduga Touya ternyata pengecut. Di mana-mana juga, seharusnya orang yang punya masalah yang berkonsultasi, dong!

Ah, kembali ke masalah Shindou, eh, tepatnya 'masalah Touya'.

“Aku yakin ini masalah wajar untuk pemula,” ujarnya netral. “Waktu pertama kali dulu, aku juga tidak bisa tahan lebih dari sepuluh menit.”

“Sepuluh menit!” Shindou menahan napas, antara kagum dan ... ngeri?

Waya memicing curiga. “Jangan bilang kau juga tidak merasa enak...” 

“Habis bagaimana, sakit sekali, tahu!” rengek Shindou. “Padahal aku sudah melakukan tipsmu: persiapan, lubrikasi, musik, lampu, aromaterapi, semuanya!”

“Kalau kau tidak merasa nyaman, mungkin seharusnya kalian ganti peran?”

“Aku tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang sekiranya menyakiti Akira. Lebih-lebih setelah aku tahu rasanya memang sesakit ini!” seru Shindou, seperti biasa berlagak sok-pahlawan tidak pada tempatnya. “Tapi aku juga penasaran, sih, orang-orang bilang enak... Makanya, apa teknik atau posisinya salah, atau...”

“Mungkin soal ini kau harus tanya Isumi, deh...” Mungkin ini saatnya Waya lepas tangan, tapi yang ada Shindou justru mengerang.

“Kau tanyakanlah Isumi, Wayaaaa... Aku tidak berani...”

“Ih, kok jadi aku yang harus tanya Isumi sih? Ya ampun!”

Shindou memberengut, menyusrukkan diri di kursinya. Kalau sudah begitu, Waya jadi merasa tidak tega. Rasanya seperti menendang anak anjing.

“Mungkin masalah pemanasan? Apa kau sudah keburu menguras Touya duluan sebelum ... yah, kau tahu...”

“Apa?”

“Jangan sok inosens deh! Sebelum ... yah, kau tahu...”

“Penetrasi?”

Kepala Waya langsung tertunduk lelah. Kadang ia tidak tahu bagian mana yang harus disensor dan mana yang tidak kalau sedang bicara dengan Shindou.

“Ya, sebelum itu,” katanya cepat-cepat. “Apa ia keburu sampai duluan?”

“Tidak. Aku takut dia kecapaian, jadi aku hanya memberinya _handjob_ sedikit. Aku masih belum bisa memberinya _blowjob,_ terakhir kali itu membuatku muntah,” akunya, masih menggantung kepalanya dengan nada kalah.

Waya berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan menjijikkan (dan memalukan, sebenarnya) Shindou yang mengeluarkan makan malam setengah tercerna di kaki pacarnya, hanya karena memberikan sedikit servis yang diimpikan setiap lelaki. Untung saja Shigeko tidak pernah begitu. Yang ada kekasihnya itu kelihatan sangat menikmatinya, bahkan sejak kali pertama mereka melakukannya. Uh, apa jangan-jangan Shigeko memalsukan ketertarikannya? Atau lebih parah, apa Shigeko sudah berpengalaman dengan orang lain sebelum dengan Waya?

_Aaaaaaa...._

Cepat-cepat menghapus pikirannya soal Shigeko, Waya mengembalikan fokusnya pada masalah yang ada di depan mata. Sampai mana tadi? Ah ya, Touya dan ejakulasi dini.

“Lalu? Apa dia membuatmu sampai sebelum ... uh, mempenetrasi...?”

“Tidak. Aku gampang ketiduran kalau sudah sampai. Dari dulu begitu, bahkan walau main sendiri. Um, yah... Jadi aku menolak waktu dia ... um...”

Duh.

“Ini masalah stamina juga, kalau begitu,” simpul Waya. “Yakin ototmu itu bukan karena steroid, Shindou? Tidak apa kalau benar begitu, aku akan merahasiakannya,” ia buru-buru menambahkan, melihat raut ketersinggungan di wajah Shindou. “Aku dengar steroid juga menyebabkan ... yah, gangguan di ranjang...”

“Aku tidak pakai steroid!” tegas Shindou. “Kan kau sendiri tahu aku ke gym tiga kali seminggu!”

Steroid juga popular di kalangan penggiat _bodybuilding,_ Waya menambahkan dalam hati, tapi tak mengutarakannya. Shindou memang terlihat atletis, dengan dada bidang, otot yang pejal, dan perut _six-pack._ Ia pernah mendengar satu cewek pro baru (selain Nase) yang bilang betapa atraktifnya Shindou. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan begitu pedulinya Shindou untuk membangun ototnya sehingga memakai steroid segala, terlebih jika itu ia lakukan demi menarik perhatian Touya. 

Karena Touya tidak peduli soal apapun selain kemampuan bermain go, kan? Kalaupun misalnya Shindou adalah trenggiling yang bisa main go, sepertinya Touya masih mau pacaran dengannya.

Ah, kecuali bahwa memang Touya juga tidak kebal terhadap pesona fisik Shindou. Pernah, Shindou menggereknya keluar dari salon pada liburan musim panas dalam rangka liburan ke pantai bersama gengnya, dan Touya menganga—menganga!—selama sekitar lima menit menatap Shindou yang lari-lari main air sambil memamerkan tubuh atletisnya. Mungkin kalau Waya gay, Waya juga bisa tertarik pada tubuh Shindou. Begini saja, ia suka iri.

Um. Mungkin ia tarik yang belakangan. Kalau Shindou pakai steroid, ia takkan iri, karena rupanya (sepertinya) itu (akan) mengantar pada permasalahan di ranjang.

“Oke, jadi masalah kalian adalah ejakulasi dini, rasa sakit, dan stamina," ia merekap pembicaraan mereka yang agak sedikit terdistraksi gara-gara ia memikirkan Shindou dan steroid. "Oh ya, teknik pemanasan. Ada lagi?”

Shindou bergumam tak jelas, sambil menunduk pula, sampai Waya harus mendekatkan telinganya ke mulutnya.

“Hah? Apa?! Kau langsung layu begitu Touya mem...”

“Shhhhh, jangan keras-keras!” Shindou kelihatan panik, celingak-celinguk mengedarkan pandangan ke seantero ruangan, seolah berharap ada reporter gosip mendadak keluar dari balik pot bunga dan menjadikan masalah ranjangnya sebagai _headline_ besok pagi. Salah sendiri dia mengajak bicara masalah beginian di restoran!

Waya berdehem, menekan emosinya dan berusaha bersikap bijak. Ini masalah serius, memang. “Jadi kau langsung kehilangan hasrat begitu Touya masuk? Apa bukan karena kau terlalu kesakitan? Mungkin kalau kau sudah terbiasa...”

“Masalahnya, tidak sampai semenit, Akira juga langsung keluar di dalam. Aku mana sempat merasa terbiasa,” katanya lirih. Tapi bukan kalimat terakhirnya yang menjadi fokus perhatian Waya. 

“Kau membiarkan Touya keluar di dalam? Bodoh! Kau mengerti tidak sih konsep _safe sex?”_

“Apa sih, Waya? Dia kan tidak mungkin membuatku hamil!”

“Iya sih, tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh begitu! Bagaimana dengan PMS?”

“PMS?”

“Penyakit Menular Seksual, Bodoh!”

“Waya, kami kan baru pertama kali melakukan itu! Sudah pasti bersih, lah!”

“Dari mana kau tahu? Kau kan belum pernah periksa! Mutasi virus sekarang ini mengerikan sekali, tahu! Beberapa PMS tidak hanya mensyaratkan hubungan seksual sebagai satu-satunya media penularan virus, jadi kau bisa mendapatkannya lewat transfusi darah atau keturunan! Intinya kau tidak pernah tahu sebelum periksa! Omong-omong, aku yakin kau juga belum membaca brosur soal pencegahan PMS yang kuberikan padamu. Jangan sepelekan masalah beginian, Shindou! Kau tidak mau nanti jadi tidak bisa main go lagi gara-gara kena penyakit, atau lebih parah, justru kau yang menularkannya pada Touya, kan?” omelnya panjang lebar.

“Oke, nanti aku periksa!” Shindou mengalah. Baguslah. “Intinya, jangan kata orgasme, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menikmatinya! Habis itu aku benar-benar pusiiiiing, dan Akira juga kelihatan tidak puas. Apa kalau berlanjut terus, Akira benar-benar akan meninggalkanku, Wayaaaaaaaaa?” ia memulai lagi mode merengeknya. 

_Kalau melihat kasusnya, seharusnya Touya lebih khawatir kau yang meninggalkannya,_ bisik hati Waya, tapi tentu saja ia tidak tega bilang begitu. 

“Tenang, kau juga takkan meninggalkan Touya hanya karena ia tidak bisa memuaskanmu di ranjang, kan? Aku yakin ini cuma masalah pengalaman. Kau cobalah cari-cari di internet, kalau tidak mau cerita ke Isumi. Kalau terus berlanjut, mungkin kau harus mencoba ke klinik.”

Shindou kelihatan sendu, tapi ia mengangguk.

Hhh, beginilah masalah dengan perjaka usia 19 tahun yang kebanyakan main go. Tapi jujur saja, di antara para go-pro sebaya mereka, ia tak pernah membayangkan masalah beginian akan mungkin menimpa pasangan emas Touya-Shindou yang begitu melegenda. 

.

* * *

.

Biar bagaimana, Waya tidak bisa begitu saja menutup mata ketika sahabatnya menderita. Dengan setengah menggerutu, setengah malu juga, ia menjalankan amanat Shindou: pergi ke apartemen Isumi untuk bertanya. Untung saja sedang tidak ada Yang Hai. 

Isumi yang malang mendengarkan Waya mencerocos selama sekitar lima belas menit, kemudian mukanya perlahan berubah jadi merah, semerah Touya Akira saat kepergok sedang berciuman dengan Shindou di toilet.

“Kenapa dia tidak langsung bicara padaku?” tanya Isumi.

“Dia malu, katanya.”

“Kenapa juga harus malu?”

Waya tak bisa menjawab selain mengendik. Yah, kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya jika ia ada di posisi Shindou, ia juga takkan mau bilang pada Isumi. Bukan malu, segan tepatnya. Bagaimanapun Isumi lebih tua 4 tahun ketimbang Shindou, dan lagi ia terlihat bijak dan menarik diri. Tipe seperti ini biasanya membuat orang-orang ekstrovert seperti Shindou menaruh hormat dan menjaga jarak dengannya. 

Isumi kelihatannya tidak hendak memperpanjang rasa malu Waya, bangkit untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan sebentuk CD di tangan.

“Ini semacam _Basic Sex Guide for Gay,_” katanya. “Edukatif, kok, bukan seperti film bokep di internet. Lebih semacam ... um, ensiklopedi interaktif, lengkap dengan ilustrasi? Mudah-mudahan bisa membantu apapun masalah Touya dan Shindou. Tapi kalau masih berlanjut, yah ... aku sarankan mereka berkonsultasi ke dokter.”

“Aku juga sudah bilang begitu,” gumam Waya, menerima CD itu dari tangan Isumi. Ensiklopedi interaktif plus ilustrasi? Seperti apa sih isinya, kok ia jadi penasaran?

Tidak memperpanjang urusan, Waya lekas pulang dan memberikan CD itu ke tangan Shindou. Ini yang judulnya menanam budi baik, kan?

Sayangnya, waktu ia mengantarkan CD itu ke rumah Shindou, ternyata di sana tidak hanya ada Shindou dan ibunya. Tak lain, ada Touya, yang demi melihat kedatangannya, langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menolak melihat wajah Waya.

Mereka tidak kelihatan sedang melakukan hal yang mencurigakan, sih, sebenarnya. Kalau melihat posisi Touya yang tengah duduk rapi di lantai, dan susunan biji-biji di atas goban, kelihatannya mereka sedang main. Baru masuk separuh chuuban, malah. Pakaian baik Touya maupun Shindou juga masih utuh, bahkan sama sekali tidak ada kusut-kusut aneh. Bibir Touya dan Shindou memang kelihatan agak merah, tapi itu wajar, kan? Lalu kenapa juga Touya sampai merah begitu?

Mata Waya terantuk pada CD di tangannya, dan ingatan soal curhatan Shindou menghadapi prospek malam pertamanya dengan Touya kembali membayang. Ah, benar, mereka menjadikan main go sebagai semacam _foreplay_... Kalau begitu...

"A-aku permisi...," ujarnya buru-buru, merasakan panas menjalari wajahnya.

Mungkin ia harus menyiram otaknya dengan cairan pemutih. Jelas ia tidak mau tidurnya malam nanti, atau malah sesi bercintanya dengan Shigeko, terganggu oleh mimpi buruk mengenai Shindou dan Touya ... uh... Tidak, terima kasih!


End file.
